


Unconsolable

by captainahmedica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Blood, Derek is a Bad Alpha, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac’s cries echoed against the wall’s of Derek’s skull.</p><p>"Stop it, Derek."</p><p>"Why are you doing this to us, Derek?"</p><p>"You’re going to kill us, Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconsolable

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back based on my own [AU idea](http://ahmedhale.tumblr.com/post/61470756554/an-au-where-derek-hale-becomes-a-full-on-alpha) (spoiler alert if you follow the link), and decided to publish it here!
> 
> Also, I know the word is inconsolable, but "Unconsolable" is the title of one of my favorite songs by the band X Ambassadors.

Derek stood motionless, perhaps unconscious for a while, until his eyelids fluttered to life and he curled his hands in and out of fist formation. At first, he wondered why his fingers felt wet.

Then he wondered why he was standing in his apartment’s elevator in only his underwear when he had remembered laying down to sleep in sweatpants and a t-shirt as the last thing he did.

Slowly, he lowered his gaze onto his body and in what little light there was shining through the elevator doors, he saw red. His chest, his arms, his underwear itself, all of it was covered in violent strokes and spatters of blood.

Worse, it wasn't his. It smelled of someone else’s scent. Actually, multiple other people’s scents. And he knew exactly who.

Still in a trance-like state, forced open the heavy elevator doors and took a step into his apartment. His feet weren't dry either. He lifted one foot and saw a bloodied, faint stamp of his heel on the concrete below him. He stared at it for a while, as if admiring a piece of art, before he made his way to the bathroom.

He walked right past the mirror. In fact, he didn't bother to turn on the lights. Almost robotically in how stiff and calculated his movements were, he sat himself down in the bathtub and turned on the water. He pulled his legs into his chest and hugged them, resting his forehead on the tops of his knees.

The water slowly began to rise around him. As it licked his skin, it turned a smoky, pale red color, gently peeling the still-wet blood off of his body.

He lifted his head from his knees and looked at his hands.

 _Stop shaking_ , he said to himself.

_Stop._

_Stop!_

_STOP!_

They wouldn't stop. Tribal in their design with blood streaks shaped like lightning, forming in and around the cracks of the palm of his hand, they wouldn't stop shaking.

He closed his eyes for a moment of peace, as though the darkness behind his eyelids could block out all of the thoughts racing through his head, but instead, he found himself standing over the mangled bodies of his betas.

He opened his eyes and gasped for air so hard he began coughing.

He had never experienced a super moon as an alpha, and he wasn't sure how much stronger and uncontrollable his actions would be. He had hoped he’d only injured them. But with that much _blood_ …

He was afraid to close his eyes again.

Then, over the sound of the rushing water, he heard their screams. He covered his ears with his hands but that only made it louder. Inadvertently, he closed his eyes and he saw them.

Isaac.

Erica.

Boyd.

Eyes open again, the water has now nearly overflowing the tub. He reached over to turn the faucet off, and with that, silence. But not for long.

Isaac’s cries echoed against the wall’s of Derek’s skull.

"Stop it, Derek."

"Why are you doing this to us, Derek?"

"You’re going to kill us, Derek."

Derek began clenching his fists.

Erica’s screams chimed in. They’d start off high-pitched and blood-curdling, and end in an unsettling, tortured sobbing.

Derek’s jaw was rolling. He was otherwise still.

Boyd was probably the worst of the three, because he remained quiet. His silence was deafening. The sound of his body being torn apart was haunting.

Derek slammed his fist into the wall beside him. It went right through.


End file.
